Five Nights at Freddy's: 2 Love Birds
by LadyRed07
Summary: The motivations on why the Purple man kill the children were a mystery... however, there is a motive on two of his many victims... they weren't kids were a young beautiful couple who meet each other as kids, however their love was forbidden because their families' beliefs were too different. So the young couple ran away and decided to be at the pizzeria one last time before leaving


5 nights at Freddy's: 2 lovebirds

_I don't own FNAF it is owned by Scott Cawthon and always will be_

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza… "A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life". They are well known for their Animatronics. Now this is a story behind the 2 smallest animatronics, Foxy's pet parrots named Chatter and Squawk. They are small but were the most colorful animatronics and they are known to actually fly around the room, sing and repeat anything anyone said, funny for some people especially children but annoying to adults especially staffs. Chatter and Squawk each have a light on their chest that shapes like a heart that shines brightly. There are many horrible things that has happened in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Many of them are about fatal accidents, and the 5 missing children, and the bite of 87. One of those tragic stories is about a young couple, the young man named Prince and the young lady named Princess were childhood friends, later they become deeply in love with each other. They've meet each other as children in the pizzeria, and since then each has a half-hearted pendant necklace around the neck they got as a prize at the place. But their selfish families hated each other because of their different beliefs and never approve of their love. So in secret, Prince and Princess always see each other as much as they can. But however, another young man who wore purple has fallen for Princess long time ago but when he found out she is in love with another man. He grew envious of their love and until one day, he found out that their love was forbidden. He told the truth to their parents of course. The 2 families separated the couple, they put them on curfews, and were forced to have a relative be with each of them to make sure they never see each other again. But however they found a way, Prince sent a letter through his friend to one of Princess's friends to her. When she got the letter, it said

_My Princess,_

_I miss you so much! I can't take going through another day without seeing you. I know you're feeling the same way. Let's run away together, let's sneak out today, I will meet you at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the place where we first met when we were kids. Pack your things you need as soon as you can, and get out of your home and meet me at the pizzeria._

_Your Prince_

Princess smile as tears of joy comes out. It was 5:00 pm becoming dark soon and she's at her home, she lied to her parents that she need to use the bathroom, she left a goodbye note to her parents in their room and she used the window of their room to escape since her father put bars on her window. She went to the pizzeria, however unknown to her…. The man in purple who was on his way to his shift saw her heading to the same direction he is. The purple man quietly follows her to find out why. It was 6:00 pm and Princess was in front of the pizzeria and she went behind to find her love and suddenly she felt a surprise hug and it was Prince. They kiss and hug each other tightly, she shown him the half-heart pendant he has given her when she was a child and he shown her, his pendant. They decided to sneak in the pizzeria to relive their childhood memories one last time before leaving the town for good knowing that the pizzeria is closing early today. The purple man said the couple and noticed they wanted to get in. He had overheard what they were saying. The couple were hesitant at first when they saw him but then Princess recognize the purple man as her trusted friend and the purple man said he heard of the trouble they were in but he didn't care and had offer to let them stay in the restaurant as much as they like and they went in the pizzeria when he unlock the door, unknowing the dangers of the place and the dark plan the purple man had. It was 7:00 pm and the couple had fun at first, playing arcade games with each other, finding the drawings they made as children, sharing pizza and cake together, taking pictures with the animatronics including their favorites Foxy with Chatter and Squawk and dancing to the music the animatronic band made and lastly they give each other plastic crowns. However each moment they share together has the envious rage grow in the purple man. It was 8:00 and Prince gets down on one knee and shows her an engagement ring and purpose to her. Princess gets tears of joy and said yes and puts on the ring. That's when the purple man's wrath lost control, his thoughts were "If I can't have her….No one can" the purple man attempts to stab Prince but Princess saw and shouts him to run. Prince obey grab Princess quickly and run through the halls and rooms as fast as they can from that man. Prince saw that the door is locked and they hid in the kitchen. The purple man shouts as he goes on searching warning that he will find them and there's no way out. They comfort each other knowing they are in danger. It was barely 11:00 pm, the couple when they are holding on each other with cheeks wet with tears, they are in the corner of the party room under the table. They have been trying their best to escape the purple man. When suddenly they heard footsteps. They cringe to each other when they heard the footsteps knowing that the purple man has found them. They felt that their lives are coming to an end. They look at each other's eyes, and give each other one last kiss. The table was forcibly push away and they saw the purple man smiling at them. "I love you…" Prince and Princess whispered to each-other. That is the last thing they ever said ….alive.

Animatronics look at the couple, they noticed their crowns, an engagement ring and the half-heart pendants. The Ghost Children felt such sadness when they saw the signs of true love… they now know that their enemy had done this to them the way he has done to them…. The Crying Boy (Marionette) decided to save them, putting the spirits of the couple into Chatter and Squawk that belong to Foxy's and put the heart pendant inside each bird. The Animatronics then hide the couple's bodies. The families of the couple felt regret for what they've done and tried to finding them but they can't find anything. There are rumors spreading about ghost lovers being seen in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza but only the purple man, the ghosts and the animatronics knows the real story. By day, Chatter and Squawk are seen flying around in the party-rooms making children happy, and echoing everyone's words. By night, they are flying around together happily while the animatronics room around doing such dark works. The couple's bodies are decaying… but the purple man didn't stop them from being together. Chatter (Prince) and Squawk (Princess) are together…. Forever…


End file.
